Pinehearst Headquarters
Pinehearst Headquarters is a facility in use by the Pinehearst Company. I Am Become Death In the future Claire Bennet, Knox, and Daphne Millbrook stand over Peter Petrelli's dead body in a lab inside of Pinehearst. Claire tells Daphne they need to use Molly's ability to find another Peter. Later, President Nathan Petrelli speaks in front of the Pinehearst building about the destruction of Costa Verde. Inside the building, Claire tortures Peter in the lab next to his dead future self. Nathan comes in and stops it, telling everyone to leave. He informs Peter that full proliferation of the The Formula has been approved because of Costa Verde, saying it is the right thing. Peter reads his mind, discovering he is telling the truth, and driven by an urge to know why, Peter begins to cut open Nathans head, but stops in horror, then teleports out of the lab. Graphic Novel:Resistance Three years into the future, Daphne and Claire chat at the Pinehearst building about catching criminals, when an explosion occurs, killing everyone but Claire and Daphne. Angels and Monsters Daphne Millbrook takes direction from a figment of Linderman at the building. Arthur Petrelli resides at the Pinehearst building, bedridden. Maury Parkman visits Arthur while a doctor attends. Dying of the Light Knox takes Adam Monroe to Arthur Petrelli's room at the Pinehearst building, where Arthur uses his ability to take Adam's regenerative power to cure himself of his condition, and kills Adam in the process. Later, Peter Petrelli arrives at the building, and sneaks in to find answers regarding his mother's coma. Arthur gathers Knox, Daphne Millbrook, Maury Parkman, and Flint in a room at the building, and speaks to them briefly before Peter arrives, interrupting them. Peter is shocked to discover his father is alive, but accepts his offer to embrace. Arthur then uses his ability to steal all of Peter's abilities, and proceeds to taunt him with a display of lightning. Eris Quod Sum Peter recalls Arthur stealing all of his powers and wakes up, and finds that he is handcuffed to a gurney and unable to escape. Arthur is sitting nearby reading Nietzsche. Arthur tells Peter that his body is still in shock from when he absorbed his abilities. Peter swears that he will stop Arthur. Arthur then tells Peter that he is grounded. Daphne checks in with Arthur, who wants to know why she hasn't recruited Matt to Pinehearst. He wonders if she was thinking something that might discourage Matt from joining. Knox picks up on her fear and she asks how she can fix it. Arthur tells her to kill Matt, much to Maury's outrage. Maury says he's promised his loyalty in return for Matt's safety. When he tries to interfere, Arthur casually snaps his neck using telekinesis, and thanks him for all of his sacrifice. Daphne insists there must be another way, and Arthur glares at her. Later Arthur is with Mohinder looking in on Maya, who, like Peter, is strapped to a bed. Mohinder tells Arthur that he only wanted to help Maya and relieve her of her ability. Arthur says that all Mohinder has to do is watch. He then enters the room and absorbs Maya's ability. He then shows Mohinder the formula and asks for Mohinder's help, who hesitates at first, then asks for test subjects. Arthur, accompanied by guards, attempts to take Peter to Mohinder for testing. However, he sees that Peter has escaped his cuffs. Peter runs at Arthur with a tray but Arthur telekinetically stops him and then his guards subdue him. Peter is taken to Mohinder, who attempts to inject Peter with the formula. However, Sylar arrives to save Peter from Mohinder. After killing Dr. Livitz, Sylar frees Peter, but is attacked by Mohinder. Arthur comes in and tries to use electricity to stop Peter, but Peter escapes. Arthur then stops Mohinder from pummeling Sylar and reveals to Mohinder that Sylar is his son. Later, Arthur speaks with Flint about Peter's escape from the building. Flint is sent to go find Peter. Arthur also has Sylar suspended in the air telekinetically. He explains to Sylar that Angela is not the woman Sylar thinks she is and that she had seen Sylar's future when Sylar was a baby. Arthur releases Sylar from the telekinetic suspension and says that Angela was so afraid of what Sylar would become that she tried to drown him in the bath. He tells Sylar that he arrived just in time to stop her. Minutes later Arthur and Sylar arrive to recapture Peter. Peter tells Sylar that Arthur can't be trusted, but Arthur insists that they can change the future that Peter saw. Peter tells Sylar to just kick Arthur's ass so they can leave but Sylar tells him he isn't going anywhere, but Peter is. He telekinetically tosses Peter out a window for him to fall seven stories. Peter survives. Arthur asks Sylar how he thinks Peter survived but Sylar says he doesn't know. Arthur gazes as Sylar knowingly, then receives a call from Daphne. She says she's won Matt over. Arthur tells her that if she screws her mission up he'll put her back where he found her. It's Coming Arthur teleports back to Pinehearst, where he tells Sylar that he doesn't need to kill to obtain new abilities, that he can obtain new abilities by using his empathy, which he can teach him. He leads him down a corridor into a dark room and locks him there. Sylar enters to find a distraught Elle who is chained up. Elle starts electrocuting him mercilessly, with increasingly devastating voltages. After several successively stronger shocks, Sylar's clothing is burnt to a crisp. Elle soon exhausts her powers and begs Sylar to kill her. Sylar raises his hand, but only to release her from her shackles. After forgiving Elle and helping her forgive herself, he begins exhibiting as well, she helps him master his newfound power. Arthur watches Sylar and Elle's interactions in a computer and sitting in the chair in his office at Pinehearst, senses Tracy Strauss behind him. He asks her if she wants her ability taken away but Tracy says she is happy with it. Tracy then states that they can help each other by saying that she can try to win Nathan over to Arthur's side and becomes one of the villains. Tracy is later standing behind Arthur along with Flint, Knox, Sylar and Elle as he paints a picture of an eclipse and says that it's coming. The Eclipse, Part 1 Arthur is doing more precognitive sketches. They include: Peter and Nathan falling toward a jungle; Sylar kissing Elle; Hiro, Matt, and Ando standing in a cornfield; and Noah holding a dead Claire. Mohinder is conducting an autopsy on his test subject and realizes that he himself is still mutating. He goes to see Arthur and demands the catalyst. Arthur shows him the picture of Noah and Claire and says it's going to happen today. Mohinder says it's impossible since Claire can't die, but Arthur asks him how it could happen. Mohinder suspects the eclipse is involved and notes that if Claire dies, the catalyst dies with her and he can't get a cure. There's another sketch of Mohinder in a cocoon and Arthur warns that everything is going to change today. Tracy calls Arthur with information on where Nathan and Peter are going. Tracy wonders if Arthur is going to hurt Nathan, and Arthur says there are some things out of his control. Tracy, concerned, says they need him. Arthur tells Tracy to go to the Marine training facility at Paris Island and use some of her connections to put together an army. She balks but he says she has to do what he says or Nathan won't make it to the White House. During the eclipse, at the Pinehearst headquarters, Arthur throws the sketches on the ground in frustration. Later Mohinder determines that every facet of the formula has disappeared from his body. He has no idea why or how and then brings up a file on Maya. He prepares to leave but Arthur and Flint come in. Arthur says that Mohinder has to get everyone's abilities back and Mohinder warns that it may be irreversible. Flint slams Mohinder into the wall and tells him he's going to stay there until Mohinder gets their powers back. The Eclipse, Part 2 At Pinehearst, Mohinder goes over research materials on eclipses and considers Maya's address. Flint is watching him and Arthur arrives to demand answers. Mohinder says there are too many possibilities to narrow anything down, and Flint snaps at him. Arthur tells Mohinder that he needs more incentive and has Flint torture him with a cigarette lighter. Mohinder collapses in pain and Arthur leaves. Mohinder then beats Flint with a microscope and escapes Pinehearst to find Maya. After the eclipse, Arthur is watching a battered Flint when Mohinder returns. Arthur admits the eclipse showed them all that they're desperate and weak, and asks if Mohinder is ready to go back to work. Mohinder says he has nowhere else to go and Arthur assures him that they'll find a cure. However, he warns Mohinder he'll have to take care of the monster within him on his own. Our Father Arthur is pleasantly surprised when Nathan arrives at Pinehearst to join him. Nathan tells Arthur that he is taking over Pinehearst. After some quick negotiating by Tracy, Arthur reluctantly agrees. Nathan is annoyed that Tracy went behind his back but she leads him to Arthur's soldiers and tells him they're to be injected with the The Formula, Flint and Knox can be seen patrolling the corridors, unhappy with Nathan's appointment. Arthur returns from sixteen years in the past and releases the catalyst into the formula. Mohinder is preparing to test the formula on a Marine when Arthur senses a disturbance and exits the lab. Arthur finds Peter brandishing a gun. Arthur tries to telekinetically knock the gun away, but the Haitian blocks his powers. Arthur tells Peter that they can use the formula to restore his powers, but Peter isn't buying. The Haitian's powers begin to falter against Arthur's power, but Peter remains ambivalent. Arthur taunts Peter, saying "That's your problem, son: too much thought, not enough action" and "How could you be my son?" Peter fires his gun as Arthur overcomes the Haitian's power and slices Peter's cheek, but Sylar stops the bullet in mid-air. Sylar asks Arthur if he is his family; Arthur replies "yes, I'm your father." But Sylar, having acquired the power of lie detection from Sue Landers, knows Arthur is lying. Sylar says "You're not a killer, Peter--I am", then telekinetically projects the bullet into Arthur's head, killing him permanently. Sylar then leaves and Peter tells the Haitian to go after him, meanwhile next door, Scott is injected with the formula, and to the shock of Nathan, Tracy and Mohinder, the marine has gained super strength. Dual Nathan comes into Arthur's office and finds Peter there and Arthur dead. He mourns his father and he and Peter have a confrontation where Peter reveals he plans to destroy the The Formula and knocks Nathan out. He teams up with Knox and Flint to accomplish this. Knox guards Nathan while Peter and Flint go to destroy the formula. Mohinder tries to inject himself with it but it is stolen by Daphne to use on Ando and Flint knocks him out and he and Peter set to work on destroying the formula. Nathan attacks Knox and as Knox is about to kill him Tracy intervenes killing him by freezing him. Nathan and Tracy then argue Nathan fires her before going to stop Peter. Tracy then has The Formula taken off her by Hiro who escapes with Daphne. Nathan hits Peter and Flint with a metal pole and in the fight that follows, Flint ignites the formula setting the building on fire. Peter uses the formula to regain his powers and flies himself and Nathan out before Pinehearst explodes with Flint apparently still inside. Tracy and Mohinder escape before the explosion and meet up. Webisode:The Recruit, Part 1 Twelve hours before Angela Petrelli begins interrogating Rachel Mills, Rachel was talking with Ryan Hanover and David Sullivan at Pinehearst Headquarters when an explosion occurs. David and Rachel no longer know where Ryan is and David is pinned underneath a concrete beam. Rachel tries to help free David, but cannot do so and then teleports out of the path of a collapsing air duct. Graphic Novel:Stuck in the Middle Ryan writes a letter for his mother in a storage closet. When he finishes writing, Ryan spots Rachel Mills taking a shower through a crack in the wall and overhears Tracy and Nathan talking about the formula through a vent. To hear better, Ryan gets closer to the vent by standing on three boxes of Johnny Luck cleaning supplies. However, he loses his balance, collapses on the floor and runs out of the closet, leaving his signed letter behind. Ryan walks passed the showers and denies hearing anything when Rachel asks him about the noise. Tracy and Nathan dismiss the the noise and discuss whether any of the recruits might decide to shoot up some of the non-catalyzed version of the serum that Pinehearst has laying around. Webisode:The Recruit, Part 2 Rachel Mills has a flashback of when the building collapsed. As she is helping David Sullivan splint his broken leg, fellow marine Ryan appears, holding two of the three vials of serum. He admits to taking one, but has yet to manifest an ability. Rachel grabs one from his hand to use to help David, and Ryan shoots at her in the shoulder. At that same time, she injects David, who immediately drops to the ground in convulsive reaction to the serum. Webisode:The Recruit, Part 3 In a flashback of what happened after Rachel injected David Sullivan with the serum, David keels over and growls. Meanwhile, Rachel sits against the wall bracing her shoulder wound and Ryan Hanover continues to point his gun at them. While still on all fours and growling, David looks over at Rachel and Ryan fires a round towards David. Still growling, David takes off super fast with his ability and hides nearby. Rachel says for Ryan put the gun down, and when Ryan says he won't, Rachel uses a small piece of metal debris to knock Ryan to the ground. Ryan gets up and prepares to shoot Rachel again; but, before he can, David grabs him, drags him out of view and drops him on the ground. Rachel grabs her flashlight, stands up and spots David watching her. David then races at Rachel super fast, but she teleports out of his path to the other side of the room. David turns and spots Rachel and again charges at her super fast, but Rachel has grabbed a pair of scissors and uses them to stab David in the chest. Webisode:The Recruit, Part 4 Rachel Mills recollects that after she stabbed David Sullivan, she struggled to find a way to get out of the collapsing building, eventually teleporting into an escape corridor. Webisode:The Recruit, Part 5 Rachel Mills recollects that before she escaped from the Pinehearst lab, she had hidden a vial of serum in her shoulder wound. Heroes Evolutions Operation Bad Blood In chapter 2 of Operation Bad Blood in the iStory, the Pinehearst contracted player heads inside to a genetics research laboratory after recognizing Senator Petrelli leaving with an attractive blonde. Reaching the lab, the player finds the room in a shambles, with equipment overturned and medical personnel attending to several injured Pinehearst employees. Priscilla Van Cleef is there, along with Carla Klaus. Priscilla spots and briefs the player. She notes that the damage was caused by two Pinehearst employees who turned on each other after being affected by the abilities of the man with the red eyes. The player also learns from her that a teenager named Anna, who has a horrific ability, has gone missing, and follows orders to investigate the scene, question a couple scientists, and ask Mohinder Suresh about Anna, since he had been helping her. Examining the scene, the player finds that some tranquilizers and wake-up medicine is missing. From the more injured witness, the player learns the names of two other injured scientists, Adam and Baxter, and that they were researching a strand when the brawling began. The lightly injured witness notes that he was initially unaffected, likely due to his cold. The player then leaves and heads to Dr. Suresh's Pinehearst laboratory, finding it gloomy, lit only by the glow of computer screens. Dr. Suresh is monitoring a patient under a sheet, who at first appears to be a corpse but later moves and moans. The player gets Mohinder to answer his questions about Anna, and heads to the elevator to go up to Priscilla's office and report the investigation's findings. The player take a ride up the elevator with the same blonde woman that earlier left with Senator Petrelli, and leaves the building after receiving a call from Lloyd. In chapter 5 of Operation Bad Blood in the iStory, the Pinehearst contracted player meets with Priscilla Van Cleef in her office, and follows her instruction to sit down. Priscilla explains that the searches for Anna and the Kill Squad have been called off, then leads the player down a long corridor that connects the main Pinehearst building to a new warehouse annexed along the the northern end. Once inside, she leaves the player in front of a platoon of military soldiers that are dressed in fatigues and standing at attention. Priscilla heads over to talk with Senator Petrelli in a corner of the warehouse, and another woman, Carla Klaus, walks in and talks to the player briefly before leaving to join Priscilla in talking with the senator. The player catches the senator's blonde aid staring at the player and turns to talk with a technician who is monitoring some video feeds while searching the new recruits outgoing mail for security breaches. The Pinehearst contracted player then receives a cell phone call from Lloyd Collins and talks with him. Afterward, the player explains the new intelligence to Priscilla and Carla, and Carla convinces Priscilla to authorize the mission to Alaska. The Private In chapter 1 of The Private in the iStory, Rachel Mills, dressed in a business suit, visits the remnants of Pinehearst Headquarters sometime after the explosion that destroyed it. The place is mostly ruins, but the Pinehearst sign still stands out front, untouched. Rachel's taxi cab driver then signals for their departure by honking the cab's horn. The Agent In chapter 2 of The Agent in the iStory, Rachel Mills has a nightmare where she is chased out of a Pinehearst lab by the girl she encountered in the compound in Iran. Later, Rachel receives a video file from Rebel with security camera footage of her teleporting across a rubbled space inside the crumbling Pinehearst building. Notes * The address of Pinehearst Company is 26877 Century Drive, Fort Lee, NJ. Their telephone number is 877-309-7463. * According to the building's directory, the lobby, reception, cafeteria, and B level labs are on the first floor. Administration, security, accounting, C level labs, and suites 2046-2408 are on the second floor. Research & development, D level labs, and suites 3046-3408 are on the third floor. BioTechnology, DNA studies, E level labs, and suites 4046-4408 are on the fourth floor. * Similar images are used to represent the badly and lightly injured scientists questioned at Pinehearst Headquarters (Operation Bad Blood, Chapter 202); and, respectively, Harris and Carter in the Upstate New York farm house (Operation Splinter, Chapter 102). Trivia * According to Heroes Interactive, scenes that take place at the Pinehearst Company building were actually shot at the Borax Inc. facility in Valencia, CA. The building is known for its "Twenty-Mule Team" soap ads that starred Ronald Reagan. See Also * Pinehearst Company